Dular
} * } |master=*Idnum-Ki |}} Dular was a Human male and born in 42 BBY. During his training he was an outstanding student and became the apprentice of the Idnum-Ki in 33 BBY, who believed that he, not as commonly believed, was the . Dular quickly became a rival to Skywalker, but Anakin thought of him less as a rival when Dular’s power seemed to be diminished in 27 BBY. During the , Dular’s power once again was restored with each kill that he comitted. At the Battle of Sriran, he performed incredible feats, including . Biography Early life (44—22 BBY) Like almost all Jedi, Dular only knew portions of his early life or where he came from, because he was taken as an infant to be trained as a Jedi. He was chosen by } Idnum-Ki to be his , and even when Dular later became a Jedi Knight, he still listened to Idnum's counsel many times.Information by the author currently exclusive to Star Wars Fanon; not in any The Drewton Legacy chapters. Though , whose powerful connection to the Force was discovered at the late age of nine, was believed to be the , Idnum-Ki believed Dular himself to be the one prophesied. Dular quickly became a rival to Skywalker. Their sparring sometimes came to violent ends stopped by , but later in their training, the two began to respect each other’s power and became close friends. Anakin also thought of him less as a rival when Dular’s power seemed to diminish in 27 BBY. Battle of Dantooine Dular was present in on Dantooine with his Master in 32 BBY.Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 2: Kaleesh Siege It had originally been intended to be a negotiation mission between the and the , but because Drazil Drewton, who had been intended to be the main ambassador for the Republic during the negotiations, was "delayed",Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 1: Attack on the Legacy the Kaleesh thought that they had been tricked and attacked the planet. During the battle, the Padawan became friends with Raymus and Tarisian Drewton. Clone Wars (22—19 BBY) At the age of twenty-two, Dular was one of the two hundred and twelve Jedi who were sent to Geonosis lead by }. Though not having a very active role, he performed with the Force, an ability which inspired the Jedi and Clone Troopers to fight harder. Getato Dular was reunited with Lieutenant Tarisian Drewton and Raymus Drewton during the mission to destroy the droid factories on Getato, a few days after the Battle of Geonosis. Also joined by Idnum-Ki, the mission was a success, but Dular and Idnum fought a mysterious } wielding a force pike, who had defended himself well for a non-Force user.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 12: Adjusting Dular quickly began to dislike Commander Kyle Krenis after Krenis had thought about killing an innocent Duros. After the mission, Dular conferred with Idnum-Ki, who shared his opinion of Krenis. Around that time, Dular had constructed a double-bladed lightsaber, which was very uncommon for Jedi of the time.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 13: Defense of Kamino Delta Station A few weeks later, on Coruscant, Idnum counseled Dular, who was worried about } corrupting Tarisian Drewton. Idnum told him that corruption is merely influence, called 'corruption' when one disagreed with the influence. Dular then told him that Palpatine's thoughts were clouded by stress.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 14: Deceit Idnum commented on Dular using the Force again, for his power had seemed to almost diminish a few years ago, to which his former apprentice replied that his connection was being slowly restored, but that he had experienced urges to use the dark side. Idnum did not warn against the dark side, but merely said to use whatever necessary. battle.]] Dular, Idnum, and } were sent to Sriran to destroy a huge Separatist base called Delta Station. Fighting his way through the base, Dular showed tremendous ability with the Force. He and Idnum soon located the core of Delta Station, but unexpectedly, Count Dooku was there.''The Drewton Legacy Chapter 15: Delta Station Dular activated his lightsaber, intending to kill Dooku, but was hit by a blast of Force Lightning. A duel then started with Idnum-Ki against Dooku, and Dooku was defeated, but spared. When Dular regained consciousness, Idnum told him that Dooku had escaped. Then they themselves escaped the station, not before they blew it up. Rescuing the Drewtons A few months into the war, Lieutenant Tarisian Drewton and Captain Raymus Drewton were captured by the Nockudumey Terrorists,and Dular was sent to lead an attack force to free the Drewtons. Dular and several clone troopers entered the Nockudumey base in Republic gunships through an opening in the dome covering a large hall, where a skirmish was being fought. Commander Dular and his troops eliminated many of the terrorists; the remaining were ordered to retreat by their self-declared leader, Mecupa.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 18: Nockudumey Uprising'' Dular ordered the clones to let the retreating terrorists leave, but to bring their overthrown leader, Bodotor Thuvat. Powers and abilites Dular was very powerful in the Force when found by the Jedi. Though, of course, less powerful, he rivaled even the abilities of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, until he began to lose his connection to the Force in 27 BBY, five years after the Battle of Naboo. When the Clone Wars began, he once again gradually regained his connection to the Force. He performed } during the Battle of Geonosis and later, at the Battle of Sriran, sent Separatist assault ships flying through the air as he made them explode. Behind the scenes *Dular is one of the main characters in Star Wars: The Drewton Legacy. Star Wars Fanon was the first site to say that he is the apprentice of Idnum-Ki. *Dular will play an important role in the redos for The Drewton Legacy Chapters 1-4, though he originally first appeared in Chapter 14. *He is intended to be the Jedi version of . *On the logo for The Drewton Legacy, he has a red double-bladed lightsaber. *On the Star Wars Fanon Wiki, Dular was temporarily moved to Dular Zahn. *The character is based on , , and . Appearances *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy: Prologue'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 2: Kaleesh Siege'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 12: Adjusting'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 13: Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 14: Deceit'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 15: Delta Station'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 18: Nockudumey Uprising'' Notes and references Category:Articles by Drewton Category:Galactic Republic individuals Category:Jedi Category:Jedi individuals Category:Jedi Knights Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Category:The Drewton Legacy